<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by Alotus417</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633538">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417'>Alotus417</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, Light Pining, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sova took Omen to a stargazing night and impulsively asked if Omen would like to be in a relationship with him. To his surprise, Omen agreed. However, Sova soon realized that Omen did not understand what does that mean at all, so he became upset.</p><p>Indeed, Omen did not understand love. Yet, he understood one thing: he does not like seeing his owl boy frustrated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Omen/Sova (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sova is so damn cute. And I love Omen. So here is this pair. Enjoy!<br/>I have to mention that English is not my native language, but this story came to me in English while I was daydreaming (if that makes any sense). So I made an attempt to write my first-ever fanfic in second language. I hope it is not too terrible to read.:D<br/>Also, this piece is childish and probably OOC af. I guess I just like tooth-rotting desserts...You have been warned.<br/>Any comments, suggestions, corrections are welcomed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sova had a crush on Omen.</p><p>No matter how weird and unlikely that sounds, it is what it is. Sova knows he’s gay from a young age, so that part is kind-of sorted out. But there are many dudes on the team, I mean, at least the Phoenix guy is pretty hot. And there’s Cypher. Cypher’s a little weird, but it does not come close to how weird Omen is.</p><p>Just look at this agent. He’s not even human, or is he?</p><p>But Sova found him attractive. At first, he was just paying slightly more attention to Omen than other teammates because Omen is quite anti-social and thus a little creepy. Sova just wanted to make sure that Omen does not have malicious intentions towards the team. All he found out was that Omen was so bad with people and was always by himself, so Sova started to keep an eye on Omen to make sure he does not hurt himself. Sova’s considerate. Once he identified Omen as a teammate, he felt responsible to watch out for him.</p><p>Then, the attention turns quickly into fascination.</p><p>Why? Sova wishes he knows. Maybe I have a fetish for bondage or sth., Sova even thought. All he understands is that his hunter’s focus is now hopelessly centralized on Omen, and he wants to know if there is any possibility between them.</p><p>But Sova’s not particularly optimistic about that. It is obvious: Omen does not look like the common do you want to grab coffee with me after this match or the wanna have some naughty time in the range (okay Sova does not want that either) type. He is just not like any others that you could simply ask if you would like to go out with you.</p><p>Or is he?<br/>
Sova decided to act.</p><p>Although patience is a good characteristic for a hunter, all that waiting is for the final strike to pay off. Once he decides to strike, it will be fast, straightforward, and usually successful.</p><p>As a result, Sova now finds himself sitting next to Omen, right by their campfire on a mountain top. The stars are out and bright, and Omen is staring kinda blankly at them.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Sova finds it really hard to focus. His senses as a hunter are too oversensitive for this occasion. He can feel the gentle breeze brushes his face, and he can identify several insect species that are making noises nearby. It kinda messes up his thoughts, and it is a little frustrating. All he can think of is that he can barely hear Omen’s breath. Damn but they are close -- </p><p>“It’s quite nice out here, isn’t it? Calm and, em, away from all other things.”</p><p>You sound stupid, Sova. He cursed quietly. This is almost like talking about the weather, or about foggy London with Phoenix.</p><p>But Omen replied.</p><p>“Yes,” he turned to look at Sova for a moment before his gaze was back on the sky, “I like stars. This place is quite good.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s nice!” That does not sound too bad, come on Sova, you can do better, “So, I thought you like starless nights more, you know, shadow and darkness…”</p><p>Ugh, that’s not a smart move. Sova can feel himself blushing lightly, and he was glad that Omen was not looking at him.</p><p>“No,” but to his surprise, Omen sounded somewhat bright, “shadow exists so people learn to cherish the light. I do not like it if the whole world is dark. Then I will have nowhere to hide.”</p><p>He even made some sorts of joke and chuckled to himself, which encouraged Sova. He can feel his courage piling up, and the next words slipped out of his mouth before he can think properly.</p><p>“Hey, do you want to do this again at some point in the future? I mean, if you ever wanna go out, I am up to it.”</p><p>Whoops, you said it. The moment these words came out, Omen turned immediately to look at Sova, with a somewhat curious gaze -- or at least, that is the best that Sova can guess from that unreadable face of Omen.</p><p>A moment of silence, which felt like a century, passed. And Omen nodded.</p><p>“Okay.” Omen said, “I am fine being with you.”</p><p>Sova could barely contain his happiness. His heart was pumping so fast, just like last time when he did the drone in, dart two, ult triple kill perfect combo to claim a 1v3 clutch win.</p><p>Then they started dating, or at least Sova thought so. They spent a lot of time outside of practice and missions together, practicing in the same range or going to the headquarters to get stuff for the team. Sometimes Sova was mending his bow and arrows in the lab, while Omen sited in the corner, doing some sort of meditation. Yes, Omen can teleport, but he gradually gave up that habit when outside of a mission. He would sit in the navigator’s seat and let Sova drive, appearing to be asleep but is surprisingly responsive if Sova asks him something.</p><p>There weren’t many conversations. Neither of them is the talkative type. Yet it felt so natural, so comfortable. Like the owl finally found a place to nest. Next to his partner. The only place in the world where he does not need to be alert.</p><p>Finally, Sova asked.</p><p>“Do you want to -- be in a relationship -- with me?”</p><p>Omen seemed to be thinking.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“It’ s complicated, but I suppose it should be like we keep doing what we have been doing, you know, trust and support each other,” Sova tried to explain but thought and knew he was failing, “but the two of us, can, em,  get closer to each other.”</p><p>That’s a terrible explanation. Sova felt frustrated. He wished maybe Raze or Phoenix was there to help. They would probably do a better job defining feelings and love.</p><p>But they were not there. So it was a moment of silence. Omen thought for another minute or so.</p><p>“Accepted.” Omen nodded, “But you will have to keep educating me.”</p><p>Sova found himself burst into relieved laughter at Omen’s words.</p><p>He is so weird in an attractive way. The way he spoke. Sova thought to himself. Unfortunately, he barely understood what Omen truly meant.</p><p>From there, things began to get worse.</p><p>Sova wanted Omen to be his boyfriend. He asked, and Omen agreed. But nothing has changed at all since then. They were still friends -- even less than friends -- if you ask someone else.</p><p>Yes, Sova remained the only person that Omen can talk to and interact somewhat normally with. But that did not help because Omen did not seem to care about this fact.</p><p>At best, Omen considered being with Sova almost as good as being alone, which was slightly better than being in the presence of any other human being, but it was still not better than being by himself.</p><p>That was how Sova felt in the next a couple of months. He understood that Omen does not see things like he does, and he got it that Omen dislike touches or any other body contact with human flesh. He could wait and give Omen time. He could constrain himself, although he knew that he wants him, bad. With every day he spent waiting, that anxiety grew more and more.</p><p>And it was getting nowhere.</p><p>One night Sova was unable to sleep, being restless in bed. He turned to his room, which was organized, clean, and empty. It was one of those nights when you unexpectedly desire a little warmth to cuddle with. No, he was not afraid of cold. But there was something he wants --</p><p>You’ve asked for too much. It suddenly occurred to Sova. You’ve asked too much, from the very beginning. Omen did not want this. Omen was just trying to be nice to the only one who did not fear him and try to interact with him. Maybe Omen just did not want to hurt his teammate’s feelings.</p><p>No, Sova buried his face in the pillows, there was something mutual --</p><p>Accept it, coward, his inner voice suddenly spoke, it was just him, pining for his mysteriously attractive colleague, and Omen, merely tolerating his presence.</p><p>You cannot get close to Omen. He did not belong to this world, and you could certainly not hope to be able to touch him. He was immortal.</p><p>Accept it, Sova.</p><p>He could feel his heart sinking, into a lightless abyss.</p><p>The next morning when Sova came to the headquarters, there was something about him that was not quite right.</p><p>“Yo Sova, bro,” Phoenix noticed first, “ you okay there?” </p><p>“All good.” Sova managed to smile back, but it was somewhat pale.</p><p>“Tough night, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Phoenix stepped closer and gave Sova a pat on the shoulder. Judging by his gesture, he was thinking about wrapping his arm around Sova and start a cheerful conversation, until Omen suddenly appeared next to them.</p><p>“Oh good morning to you, too, Sir.”</p><p>Slightly annoyed, Phoenix waved at Omen while acting to cough dramatically because of the smoke that accompanies Omen’s materialization. But Omen neglected him and was looking at Sova.</p><p>“Was there something last night?”</p><p>Omen asked slowly, and his voice was deep and lifeless as usual. This learning somehow made Sova’s heart clench for a beat.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Sova heard himself replying.</p><p>Usually, Omen took people’s “no” as a no. In other words, he did not guess your implication or underlying sayings. He took your words as they are. </p><p>But this time, Omen looked at him, staring intensely through those screens or whatever, before he proceeded to repeat his question.</p><p>“If there was, you can tell me.”</p><p>“No, there wasn’t.”</p><p>Said Sova again before he abruptly excused himself from the meeting room.</p><p>In the middle of practice, Cypher caught an unusually depressed Omen in the corner of the hookah. Yes, Omen always emitted negative energy, literally, but Cypher had never seen him being actually down. Like, Cypher could almost image Omen frowning at the moment.</p><p>So he decided to approach. He smiled innocently at Omen.</p><p>“What is bothering you, my friend?”</p><p>Omen hesitated for a while before finally answering.</p><p>“I’ve disappointed someone.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s some news we got here.” Said Cypher, raising an eyebrow, “there were many people that you’ve disappointed, but it was not like you care. What exactly is it this time?”</p><p>“There was something that I do not understand.”</p><p>“Tell me about it, my friend.” Cypher stepped even closer, like a researcher who’s fully prepared to dissect his study subject, ”Perhaps I could help.”</p><p>Omen made a sound that is like a heavy breath of a human being.</p><p>“I do not understand,” he hesitated for a moment, “love.”</p><p>Cypher almost choked at his words. He was coughing because he could barely contain his laughters. Finally, he managed to compose himself.</p><p>“Oh that, is indeed hard.” said Cypher in a dramatic tone, “very few of us, humans and nonhumans alike, can understand its meaning. But, I suggest, communication and knowledge is the key to everything.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“If you could get someone to talk, you can have everything -- permission, passwords, secrets, etc. Alternatively, you could hack into their neural network…”</p><p>“That’s not helpful, Cypher.”</p><p>Omen coldly interrupted him.</p><p>But maybe Cypher’s right. He needs to talk. </p><p>Omen almost twitched at this thought.</p><p>Somewhat involuntarily, he intercepted Sova on his way to the teleporter after a match.</p><p>“I want to explain something.” Said Omen awkwardly, then he realized that Sova was rather anxious and seemed to be planning an escape.</p><p>From him.<br/>
Omen tried to memorize the situations in which they have encountered each other in the past week. Then his voice grew deeper.</p><p>“Why have you been hiding from me, Sova?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t --”</p><p>“Do not deny it.” Said Omen, almost forcefully, “ I demand the reason.”</p><p>Sova looked a little confused. And he was obviously struggling. Then he gave up.</p><p>“I -- I just, I’m sorry.” Sova let out a sigh, light as a feather, “I shouldn’t have dragged you into this, I like you, but I should not force you to do the same. I am despicable. You did not understand what I was saying when I asked you to be with me, and I took advantage of that. I was such a --”</p><p>In all these hard words, feelings, and thoughts, all Omen noticed were Sova’s hands. </p><p>They were trembling. And he is an archer. One of the best. He had extremely steady hands, no matter how dangerous or urgent the situation they were in.</p><p>“Sova.”</p><p>Before Omen could compute all the pulses in his head, he murmured the archer’s name and reached to grab his right hand -- the hand that still had the finger tabs on -- and put it on his chest.</p><p>He did not have a heartbeat. Yet, there was a strange warmth, just like a normal human body, that was strong enough to radiate through the furred tabs, and Sova could feel it burning on his fingertips.</p><p>“Yes, I did not understand.” Said Omen, “teach me.”</p><p>The next weekend, they again went camping.</p><p>Omen was sitting next to their tent, and Sova’s head was resting on his left shoulder. When Sova started to say something, he could feel a little tremor, originating from the archer’s body, passing through their connection, and resonates inside him.</p><p>“That’s the Sagittarius,” Sova was cheerfully pointing to a bunch of stars forming a pattern that made no sense to Omen, “can you see the arrow tip? It’s that bright star.”</p><p>“Stars are stars. They are burning hydrogen clouds, nuclear reactor, gas sphere --”</p><p>Sova chuckled, which sent a warm breath brushing against Omen’s neck, “Stop. I do not need an astrophysics lecture right now.”</p><p>“Okay.” Omen compromised. He stayed silent for a while, then decided to make an attempt to resume the conversion in its original direction.</p><p>“Humans do not have the right to name stars. They do not define them. They do not own stars like how they own arrows.”</p><p>“I don’t own my arrows, either.” Sova clarified, “they are buddies, okay?”</p><p>“Speaking of owning, I have a question.” Sova raised an eyebrow at his words, and Omen continued, “last time, you explained to me that love may manifest as the desire to own each other in some way. Is this mutual owning exclusive?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, yes -- I mean -- usually it is. Or at least most people want it to be.” Sova laughed at his own words, “can’t believe I left that out. Imagine if I found you in physical intimacy with some men or women or others  -- okay actually I can’t imagine that -- but anyway I guess I will feel upset.”</p><p>Omen thought for a moment.</p><p>“That explained it.”</p><p>“What?” Sova asked.</p><p>“The anger and protectiveness -- I suppose -- when I saw you and Phoenix being in close contact. And when he comments about your ass.”</p><p>“No -- what?” Sova was confused at first and then laughed so hard, “c’mon he said arrow or owl or whatever, it was not ASS!”</p><p> “Yeah I know.” said Omen frustratedly, “but it still bothers me every time when he says it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>